Leucrotta
}} In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the leucrotta (also sometimes spelled "luecrotta") is a magical beast. Publication history The leucrotta first appeared in first edition in the original Monster Manual (1977).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) The leucrotta was further detailed in Dragon #91 (January 1984).Greenwood, Ed. "The Ecology of the Leucrotta." Dragon #91 (TSR, 1984) The leucrotta appeared in second edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons in the Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (TSR, 1989) and reprinted in the Monstrous Manual (1993). The greater leucrotta appeared for the Forgotten Realms setting in the City of Splendors boxed set (1994), and reprinted in Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Two (1995). The leucrotta appeared in third edition for the Forgotten Realms setting in Monsters of Faerûn (2001), and then appeared with the changesteed leucrotta in City of Splendors: Waterdeep (2005). The hound of Kostchtchie appeared in Dragon #345 (July 2006). Ecology The leucrotta is hated by all, so it dwells far from civilization. Needing to favor both its hunger and appetite for causing pain and suffering, it goes to great lengths to kill whatever prey it can get in the ruined castles, craggy valleys and dreary caves in which it lives. The leucrotta hunts with its ability to imitate a variety of noises, the most common ones being a woman, child, or domestic animal in distress. Prey, presumably foolhardy heroes that hear the sounds, come to investigate, and then the leucrotta knocks out and devours them. Injured leucrottas attack with a kick and flee. They are very sly. Though leucrottas prefer live meat, they are not above eating carrion, and this enhances their already bad reputation. Sometimes leucrottas are enslaved by chaotic evil mages to act as guardians, but the creatures rebel at the first opportunity. Some druids believe them to be merely a mutated and hapless aberration, and try to protect them, but these are rare and generally thought mad. Leucrottas are valued by leatherworkers to make boots that enhance running. Their saliva is also said to be useful in love potions. Leucrottas speak their own language and Common. Environment Leucrotta lair in ravines or rocky spires, due to their natural surefootedness and resultant ability to navigate this terrain. The lairs themselves tend to come in the form of caves, old abandoned towers, or a hollowed out deadfall. Typical physical characteristics The leucrotta is an ugly mix of a stag, lion and badger, having a cervine torso (and legs), a meline head and a leonine tail. It is about seven feet tall and nine feet long, with cloven hooves and bony ridges for teeth. Most of the body is a pale beige, but its color darkens from grey to black towards the head. It has an overpowering stench. Its temperament is as ugly as its appearance. Alignment Leucrotta are chaotic evil. Society Leucrottas sometimes organize in packs, pairs, or family groups, but are not very social creatures, preferring gloomy solitude and sometimes extending their aggressive nature even to friends and family. Reception The leucrotta appeared on Geek.com's list of "The most underrated monsters of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons".http://www.geek.com/games/underrated-monsters-of-advanced-dungeons-dragons-1659543/ References Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures from folklore and mythology Category:Dungeons & Dragons magical beasts Category:Forgotten Realms creatures